Charon Anquetil Greast
Charon Anquetil Gleast (カロン.アンクティル.グレアスト Karon Ankutiru Greasuto), or Gleast (グレアスト Greasuto), is one of the royal tactician of the Brune Court and one of the prime antagonists of the series. Character Information Appearance Gleast appeared to have long hair and have a gloomy face. He is also described in his late twenties. Though he had a childish face, his hair was carefully trimmed and had a hint of gray. He also seen wearing complex gold embroidered silk clothing which suited his status, as Ganelon's tactician. Gleast often seen smirking almost all the time , which it masked his sinister and malevolent nature. Personality ---Coming Soon!--- Plot Pre-Brune Civil War After Zion Thenardier's death, Gleast was ordered by Ganelon to attack Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. Gleast initially suggested to eliminate Tigre rather than asking for alliance, but Ganelon answered that with his abundance of wealth and influence, he can even the persuade the honest man to his dirty bidding. Gleast continued to ask Ganelon if Tigre readily to submit to him, Ganelon answered they could only deprive Alsace and should Tigre did became their ally, he can uses him to charge against Thenadier and earned all the credit for himself. This decision would prompted Gleast viewed Ganelon as a dangerous man to be feared, but he borrowed Ganelon's soldiers for Tigre. Visit and War Against the Silver Meteor Army Even learning over the defeat, Gleast remained calm as he spoke indifferently to the commander, who simply bowed his head without any reply.Since they reached the riverside, the Ganelon Army has reduced to 4000 soldiers left, but Gleast remained smiling while mumbling sarcastically sentenced the commander to wear a Dancing Mask, one of his torture device to caused victim suffocate. Seeing the commander's pale reaction, Gleast laughed as if it was a joke while urged him to retreat from the river. When commander suggested a night ambush, Gleast immediately told the commander that if they insisted on retaliating, the army will be annihilated. Under Gleast suggestion, the Ganelon Army crossed the river and retreat. In the same time, Gleast would wonder how would Ganelon response to such defeat. Then, he also worried that if his army defeat was spread, Tigre's influence would grow stronger and even Ganelon's followers would eventually betray Ganelon. Deeming that the Silver Wind Vanadis is his lord's obsticle to control Tigre, Gleast began to plot yet another sinister plan has yet to be known. Fake Death and Hidden Alliance with Valentina Glinka Estes Since the end of the Brune Civil War, Gleast followed Ganelon's escape from Brune, while secretly allied with another Vanadis from Zhcted, Valentina Glinka Estes, who offered them a temporary shelter. Return from Hiatus and Create Another Anarchy After a year of hiding, both Ganelon and Gleast exited Zhcted and return to Brune to create more chaos. This time he is planed to usher yet another chaos by conspire stealing the sword Durandal to weaken Queen Regin's rule with some merchants, who was frustrated over Queen Regin's reign Trivia *Together with Ganelon, Gleast is a recurring central villains in the series. Category:Brune Category:Male Character Category:Antagonists